We're Inevitable
by LauraJade9
Summary: AU of the Miss Mystic Pageant and then follows on. What will happen when Caroline begins to see there is more to Klaus than she first thought? Is it possible they could be inevitable? Terrible summary I know! First published fan fic. Feedback is appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Caroline forced a smile as she studied her face in the mirror. Her hair and make-up were perfectly done up and she looked radiant but she couldn't feel happy. Today was the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant; her favourite time of the year. Except this year she wasn't attending with her boyfriend, instead she would be going with one of the biggest villains in Mystic Falls. Klaus. She should have been going with Tyler, except of course he was furious with her for this very reason. And even if she wasn't in this situation he was probably busy with Hayley anyway. She smoothed down her dress and fastened her shoes. _Come on Caroline, cheer up, _she thought over and over in her head. She wished she could enjoy this day. After all it was the anniversary of the day she had won the pageant and since she was last year's winner she would be a big part of the ceremony in handing over her crown which she had treasured for the past year. She jumped as she heard the knock of the door and went to answer it. Klaus looked dashingly handsome and she had to hold in the gasp that had almost sprung out of her mouth. He was dressed in a black suit teamed with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. "I'm surprised you didn't just let yourself in," Caroline remarked.

"Oh Caroline, I do have manners you know. You look beautiful sweetheart," he told her sincerely.

She looked up astonished at his formality and thanked him. He smiled and took her arm in his leading her out to the car that was waiting for them. Caroline gulped as she saw it. It looked like something out of a 20s film. Klaus laughed at her expression.

"I thought you'd like it. If only you'd been there for the 20s. It was a decade made for you," he whispered his voice filled with wonder.

"It's different. I've got to say I wasn't expecting this."

"I aim to please, love. You especially. You'll learn that one day. Come on then," he said helping her into the car.

When they arrived at the pageant Caroline had to leave Klaus and join the competitors.

"You do know what to do don't you?" she asked him frantically.

"Don't worry Caroline. I'll be waiting to escort you right on time. Now go, you have somewhere to be," he smiled glad to be of a reassurance to her. She turned and rushed up the stairs lifting her dress up as she fled.

Joining the girls in the dressing room she was confronted by Elena. "I cannot believe you're here with him! What are you playing at Caroline?"

"Elena you know I had to do this. It was to save you remember? To stop the hallucinations. Because everything revolves around you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena screamed furiously.

"It means it's always us Elena. We always seem to have to sacrifice something to save you," she sighed. "Look I'm sorry, I've just had enough. Please calm down. Your emotions they're still heightened."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You bitch Caroline Forbes! You're supposed to be my friend!"

Hearing the shouting Damon bounded into the room and wrapped an arm around Elena.

"What's going on?" he asked like he hadn't been listening.

"Please just get her home Damon," Caroline whispered noticing the other girls beginning to stare. He nodded and tugged Elena along who tried to resist him but was not strong enough. The door slammed as she left.

"Right girls. Do we all know what we need to do?" Caroline asked cheerily as though nothing had happened.

"Caroline? Can we talk?" a familiar voice asked. Caroline's heart sank. It was Rebekah.

"What is it Rebekah?"

"I heard what happened with Elena. I know you're only with Nik because he agreed to help you if you went on a date with him. Please Caroline he may act like he's all tough and angry but he does have a heart. It's taken him this long to learn to use it after Tatia; you have to promise me you won't break it all over again."

"I highly doubt that," she scoffed.

"It's true. He was torn up after she left. That deceitful bitch. She ruined my brother. You have the chance to fix him," she urged. "I have to get ready, I'm competing, I just needed to say something."

Caroline was left standing there with Rebekah's plea floating around her mind. She tried to brush the thought away; that she was breaking Klaus's heart. It was preposterous. It wasn't like she was even pretending to like him. He knew she didn't want to be here with him. Didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone who has favourite and followed, I really appreciate it. I'll try to keep updating for you guys. Thanks for reading.**

Caroline was pacing at the top of the stairs waiting for someone to call her name so she could begin the pageant. She looked down and spotted Klaus looking very content. He wasn't nervous at all but then what should he have to be scared of? "And now we welcome Miss Caroline Forbes; our former Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline smoothed down her dress, tugged at her hair and made her way to the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath and began her descent. She used to love this feeling. The feeling of all eyes on her. But somehow today it felt different. Everyone had been right about her back then; she had been shallow. Today though she felt different, almost older. She smiled at the crowd and hesitated when she got to Klaus. He took hold of her arm and led her outside where they would soon dance once the rest of the girls had reached them. They were walking past all of her friends. They didn't say anything to her of course. In fact many of them had eyes filled with sympathy for her. Because she didn't want to be here with him. Because she had had no choice. So why now did she feel that she did have a choice? Finally the other girls had joined them and the music began playing. They spun round and round each other not touching as the dance instructed but Klaus felt every bit of chemistry between the two of them. Surely he thought, she could feel this too. Finally the song reached its chorus and he pulled Caroline into his arms.

"Why did you ask me here Klaus?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious sweetheart," he smiled incredulously.

"No it's not. I rejected you so many times. I used you, plotted against you and you didn't give up. I don't understand it."

"I've never been the type to give up Caroline. I wanted you to give me a chance and I knew eventually you would. I was right wasn't I?"

"But I'm not here out of choice. I'm only here so you'd give up one of your hybrids."

"That's not true and we both know it. If you really hadn't wanted to come here with me you wouldn't have. You're stronger than you look," Klaus laughed.

"If I hadn't come here with you you'd have killed me. That's what you do."

"Oh love, haven't you guessed by now? I could never hurt you, regardless of how much you may infuriate me."

Caroline looked away not daring to meet Klaus's eyes but he continued to stare at her searching for her reaction. She wouldn't show it but she was touched by what he said. Coming from him that had to mean a lot. Finally she spoke.

"Then I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I must have known deep down that you wouldn't hurt me so I've continued to push you and use you and bait you in order to get what I want."

"I don't want you to apologise for that. After the things I've done, I deserved worse."

Caroline didn't respond unsure of what to say to the original vampire. Seconds later the dance ended and Caroline moved away from Klaus to take her place with the other girls. She glanced back and smiled slightly before climbing the steps to the stage. She sat down shakily and looked out to the crowd. She was searching for her friends. She spotted them over to the right. Matt was there with April and Jeremy. Stefan was talking to Bonnie. They had decided to go together since Stefan had broken up with Elena. And Elena and Damon weren't there because of what had happened earlier. She looked to Klaus standing near the front not anywhere near her friends. Because that was just the way things were. Klaus was the enemy. She needed to remember that. She had to remember that. "Caroline if you'd like to come up and announce the winner," Carol Lockwood said to her. Caroline stood up and took the envelope from Carol then took her place in front of the microphone. "Good afternoon everyone. I hope you're enjoying the pageant. Now this year's winner please welcome Miss… April Young!" April made her way up to the stage and Caroline handed over her crown. "Well done," she smiled genuinely pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe the amount of people still following this story but it makes me very happy and I actually feel obliged to carry on because of it so thank you! I based this on some of the events from 4x07 and then added some more of my own. Thank you all for reading again **

After the winner had been announced Caroline left the stage and mingled back within the crowd making sure everything was still running smoothly. It was then that she saw Damon and Elena who had returned. She walked in the direction of them expecting some sort of apology.

"Elena you came back," Caroline commented.

"Caroline listen to me. I know you've been talking to Stefan. I don't want you to tell him I've been with Damon okay?" she asked anxiously looking around.

"Are you kidding me? That's why you came back here! Why shouldn't I tell him? I thought there was nothing going on with you and Damon or was that just another lie?"

"I thought Stefan told you. With my emotions being heightened and everything…"

"No Elena stop trying to make excuses for the fact that you are turning out to be just like Katherine!"

She felt a hand touch her gently on the arm. "Easy love, you're causing a scene," Klaus spoke calmly. Caroline turned to face him, took a deep breath and nodded. She turned back to Elena who looked furious. "Thank you Caroline for being so supportive during a hard enough time in my life as it is. You've been a real help," she cried as she walked away. Klaus glared at the brunette girl as she turned away.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked Caroline.

"Fine it's just when did I turn out to be the bad guy?"

Klaus grinned at her. "Come on let's have a drink and I can teach you a thing or two about being the bad guy." Caroline surprised even herself by taking his arm and walking across the field with him. They took a seat on one of the benches overlooking the lake and Klaus took it upon himself to pour two glasses of champagne. She ended up spilling everything to Klaus not even realising herself why she was telling him anything. But he listened, not once interrupting her and nodding as though he understood. The pair fell silent for a while until Klaus caught sight of someone in the distance. "They didn't waste any time did they?" he asked aloud. Caroline looked in the direction his eyes followed and had to stifle a gasp. It was Tyler. With Hayley. She didn't say anything not trusting herself to speak. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and caught Klaus staring at her. "Caroline love, try not to be too upset now. It could be worse, you could have shown up in a tacky dress like the one the wolf girl is wearing." She laughed out loud and didn't stop for a long time. She couldn't believe a vampire almost as old as time would say something like that. The day seemed to pass by quickly after that and soon the dance was over.

"Will you be alright getting home Caroline?"

"Of course. It's not far. Plus I'm a vampire, there's not a lot that can hurt me."

"I know that but I also know that you have a track record of being a target for getting caught and tortured. I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all."

"I'll be okay, you don't need to worry," she smiled reassuringly. "But thanks anyway," she added after a while. He nodded graciously.

"I know you didn't want to be here with me today Caroline but I really had a good time. Thank you for at least giving me the chance."

"I had a great time Klaus. I'm glad I gave you the chance. Anyway I better go clear up I'll see you around."

"Alright bye love," he waved as she walked back up the steps into the building.

Truthfully Caroline didn't need to help clear up, she just needed some time alone to think about things. She grabbed her bag and left the house quickly not wanting to run into Tyler or Hayley. She would take a walk to try and clear her head. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. First of all she hadn't laughed so hard in forever yet today she had had a lot of fun. Klaus had been open and completely honest with her about everything and he'd listened to everything she had to say as though he actually cared about her problems. He'd stopped her from getting into a fight with Elena knowing how embarrassed she would be to have caused a scene at the pageant. He'd made jokes about Hayley until she had to beg him to stop promising him that she had cheered up. And last of all he was actually worried about her and wanted to make sure she got home safely. But the worst thought of all that she was having was the one about Tyler. That he would have never done any of those things. She jumped as her phone rang and sighed when she saw that it was Tyler.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Caroline, where are you?" he demanded to know.

"I'm on my way home why?"

"Oh I thought you'd have stayed so that we could hang out for a bit."

"Tyler I'm tired. Busy day. I just want to get home now."

"Yeah right. Busy day with the original hybrid," he replied sarcastically.

"Okay you've obviously got something on your mind so what is it?"

"Well you just seemed to be having an awful lot of fun for someone who is supposed to hate Klaus's guts."

Caroline sighed loudly.

"What Caroline? It's true, I saw so don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not denying it Tyler. I did have fun with Klaus. There I said it," she told him adamantly without even knowing why.

"You cannot be serious. Are you honestly that stupid?"

Caroline had to admit to herself that stung a little. Of all the guys she had ever dated Tyler had to be one of the cruellest when he was angry. She would constantly cry after arguments with him although it had been the same with Damon. With them she realised she felt worthless, because they made her feel worthless. Like she was nothing.

"How dare you call me stupid Tyler? You know what at least I'm not an arrogant jerk! I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you, I'm sick of it! It's over!"

"You don't mean that. You'd be nothing without me."

"No Tyler I'm nothing with you," she told him calmly hanging up the phone. She breathed a sigh of relief glad for it all to be over. She was proud of herself she realised. She had never had the courage to stand up to him before, for fear that he would break up with her. But now she knew, she didn't need him, she was stronger without him. She walked home briskly, told her Mum she was going to bed and went to her room. She was startled yet again by her phone ringing. For a fleeting moment she thought it might be Tyler but she was surprisingly pleased to see that it was Klaus.

"Klaus, hi," she answered.

"Caroline, just calling to make sure you made it home. Just needed to put my mind at rest love." When she didn't respond he continued. "Forget it, I shouldn't have called. You thought you were rid of me and then there I go again harassing you. Sorry."

"No it's okay. Sorry I was just shocked I guess. That you cared so much. I'm fine I'm home now."

"Now why would you be shocked that I cared? Have I not proved that to you? This is Tyler's doing I suppose. Making you feel uncared for. Not everyone of the male species is like that. Especially not me. He's a young boy. He doesn't know what it means to be a gentleman."

"I guess it is his fault. Him and every other guy I've dated."

"I assume you mean Damon?"

"How on earth do you know about Damon?"

"I took it upon myself to delve a little deeper into your past. It's not your fault you fell for that one of course. He compelled you. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"You know if you dig around in my past don't I have a right to know some of your past."

"Of course you do. We can save that for a later date though if you wish. You must be tired."

"Okay I'll hold you to that promise."

"I'm counting on that. Join me for dinner tomorrow? 5pm?"

"Umm.. you know what I will. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Oh and a word of warning my sister may be joining us. Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight," she replied hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing, thank you so much for your reviews and follows it really makes me smile! You're literally the reason I carry on writing, usually by now I'd have stopped and started something else. Anyway if you want to watch my Klaroline video click here watch?v=li0dECK8LBQ **

**I hope my vidding skills aren't as bad as my writing skills :p **

Caroline woke up the next morning still feeling exhausted from the events of the previous day. She walked to the kitchen to get a drink of anything preferably blood which she now kept in her own little fridge. She had to admit it was a little creepy but it was much easier than having to go out for it. She stuck a blood bag in the microwave and waited for it to warm up. When it was done she poured it into a mug, sitting down at the table to drink it. Just like any regular teenage girl drinking a cup of tea. Her Mum walked in then frowning a little.

"Blood at this time? What's wrong Caroline?"

"Nothing Mum, I'm just tired."

"No I don't believe you for a second. Something's got you riled. Was it the date with Klaus?"

"No to be honest that was one of the best parts of yesterday. I broke up with Tyler yesterday. I just can't do it anymore. And then there was the argument with Elena. It's just stressed me out that's all. I'll get over it."

"Yes you will. You are strong enough to deal with this. You're lucky to be able to control your emotions. Don't let me down," her mother told her sternly always trying to keep peace in town.

"I won't don't worry. I can handle it."

Caroline left the kitchen and went back to her room frustrated. Her Mum was constantly worrying about the town, never mind the fact that Caroline was upset. Always the town that came first.

Caroline spent most of the day moping around the house, watching movies and reading magazines. At around three o clock she actually decided to make herself look somewhat reasonable. She curled her hair, put on makeup and dressed in her favourite black dress and leather boots. She called goodbye to her Mum not even knowing if she was home and drove herself over to the Mikaelson mansion. Before she could even knock on the door a man had arrived to take her coat. She thanked him and moved into the living room where Klaus was waiting.

"Good evening love, so glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Please take a seat. I'll send Rebekah in while I prepare dinner," he said smirking.

Caroline sat herself down at the round table set up in the living room. A few moments later Rebekah had joined her wearing a bright pink dress. "Caroline, you do know we're not at at a funeral. You could have worn a little colour."

"I like this dress. Don't you?"

"Well it's lovely but now I feel so bright! What brings you here anyway? More ploys to mess with my brother?"

"Actually no. Tyler and I are over. I had a great time with Klaus yesterday. I want to give him a chance. I promise I'm not trying to hurt him."

"Good. Believe me you wouldn't like him if you did hurt him. And there'd be no town left. Just keep that in mind," she smiled sweetly.

Just then the door swung in and Klaus walked in with two pretty girls and an attractive man.

"Dinner is served sweethearts."

Caroline tried not to let her reactions show. But she honestly didn't know what to do. This was a situation she had not expected to be in tonight.

"Caroline love. I picked this one especially for you. Don't you think he looks a little like Tyler? I'm sure you'll enjoy him."

"I think she needs a little encouragement, Nik," Rebekah laughed.

Klaus nodded and bit into the man's neck letting the blood dribble down his neck. He wiped up the blood with his finger and licked it off seductively. And in that moment Caroline was thirstier than she had ever been. She felt the pain as her fangs pushed their way out and cried out.

"I'm not… I can't do it."

"Why not love? It's your basic instinct. Let it out. You know you want him." He gave the man a push in Caroline's direction and she found herself grabbing hold of him to stop him from falling.

"No," she whispered weakly. She looked up surprised at how meek she sounded. "No!" she shouted across the room. She took hold of the man and lay him down on the sofa. "You can't make me do this. And I don't understand why you would want to. You know I choose not to live like this. I thought you of all people respected my wishes. Why would you do this Klaus?"

"I am so sorry love; I only wanted to test how loyal you were."

"You and your ridiculous tests! Okay I'm going to be honest with you now and I don't care if you get mad. I was lying to you. A couple of weeks ago Tyler, Hayley and I made a plan. They've been releasing your hybrids from the sire bond, I've been a distraction. But then yesterday things changed. We had a lovely time. I realised you were different to all of them, you actually cared. I broke up with Tyler last night for real and then I came over here to give you a chance because it dawned on me that I really might actually like you. And then you go and do this!"

"I knew he was up to something!" Klaus bellowed furious.

"I'm sorry okay. If it helps they haven't finished yet and I can tell you where they're keeping the hybrids."

"Haven't you done enough? Actually sweetheart you know what I'm willing to forgive. After all I wronged you tonight. We're even. Let's say we put this misunderstanding behind us and move on."

"Alright. They're up at the old Lockwood cellar. But I wouldn't go now they'll both be there."

"Is that supposed to stop me? Go home, keep out of it. I'll call you later. And thank you Caroline."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really can't tell if I'm disappointing your or not though! I'm also not even entirely sure where any of this is going. I have a couple more chapters already written after this one but if you guys have any ideas for further chapters please feel free to post them. Thank you all again for reading, sorry it's a short one **

She nodded and left the mansion choosing to drive home even though she had had a few glasses of champagne. The streets were dark, the night choosing to close in early and Caroline was glad she was almost nearing her road. She pulled into the side street, parked the car and began walking up the drive. It was then that she heard it. The sound of branches snapping. And it wasn't as though someone was just walking on them; they were physically being snapped by someone.

"Hello?" Caroline called out a little nervously. "Who's there?"

She breathed a secret sigh of relief as Tyler stepped out from behind the trees.

"It's only me, love," he spat sarcastically using one of Klaus's pet names.

"What do you want Tyler?"

"Your little boyfriend just showed up at the cellar. Someone i.e. you, told him what Hayley and I were trying to do."

"I'm sorry Tyler."

"No Caroline I don't think you are.." He nodded and Caroline felt the needle stab into the side of the neck. Everything went black as the bag was pulled down over her head. She tried to scream but she felt herself losing consciousness as the vervain kicked in.

"What do we do with her Ty?" Caroline heard an unfamiliar female voice ask.

"I don't know Kim, give me some time to think," Tyler replied anxiously.

"I say we kill her," she recognised Hayley speak. "Hit him where it will hurt him the most," she laughed cruelly.

"Are you sure Hayley? I mean Caroline was my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"What was your plan Tyler? Bring her here just to keep her here? Where's the fun in that? Besides we just got all twelve hybrids to help us pull this off. Something tells me they're going to be pissed if you don't actually do anything with her," she told him relishing in Caroline's suffering.

Caroline attempted to move her head slightly; it feeling heavier than ever on her shoulders. She struggled to raise her arms and realised she had been shackled to the railings running around the old cellar. Just her luck to be in a position like this again. She opened her eyes wearily and tried not to gasp as she saw Tyler and Hayley in the middle of the room; the twelve other hybrids just behind them.

"Tyler? What's going on?"

"We're teaching you and your little boyfriend Klaus a lesson," Hayley gloated smiling.

"Tyler? How could you?" Caroline asked deeply hurt by her ex-boyfriend's actions. They had only broken up the night before. Surely he couldn't do this to someone he claimed he had cared about.

"Don't talk to me like I'm the one in the wrong Caroline! You betrayed me, told Klaus the plan. Now he wants us all dead and it's all your fault."

"I had to… to tell him. Needed to gain his trust," she whispered weakly.

"Why would you want to gain his trust? So what if he doesn't trust you, you don't trust him do you?" He paused for a moment to let her answer but when she fell silent he began to laugh. "Oh come on, don't tell me you actually have feelings for him! You do!"

"Tyler please let me go. I'll make sure Klaus doesn't kill you, I promise."

"I can't trust a word you say anymore."

"I'm sorry, I was hurt. You were always with Hayley, I got jealous, I don't want to die. You know he'll come for me," she perked up determinedly.

"You really think so. He'll have to find you first."

"Do it Ty," Hayley urged.

At the brunette girls bidding Tyler pulled hard on the chains attached to Caroline's wrists. She let out a blood curdling scream as she felt them dig deeper into her wrists drawing blood. "Please! Stop!" she yelled. Hayley pulled harder on the chains; Caroline's sentence being cut off as she struggled to stop herself from shrieking again. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she passed out again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I honestly don't know how to thank you all for your reviews! Basically I love you! I'm glad you're all enjoying it and I promise to try and keep updating. I've got another chapter written after this one but I'm a little stuck at the moment. Maybe you could give me some ideas after I've posted? **

Klaus was furious. Not just with Tyler and the preposterous way he was treating Caroline, but with himself for allowing this to happen. If he had just listened to Caroline, if he hadn't gone after Tyler then they wouldn't have gone after her. This was exactly what he had feared; people using Caroline to get to him. To make matters worse he didn't have the slightest idea where they were keeping her. He took out his phone and dialled Rebekah's number.

"Rebekah, you're needed," he stated bluntly knowing she wouldn't refuse him. Fifteen excruciating minutes later she called him back. "They're at Tyler's house. There's a hidden basement or something. She's in there. I'm already on my way, I'll meet you there. We'll get her out," she tried to reassure her brother. Klaus hung up the phone and began making his way to the Lockwood's as fast as he possibly could. Tonight he was out for blood and revenge. Someone was going to pay. As he neared the house he winced as heard the cries and wails coming from the basement. He stormed over entirely prepared to burst through the door and kill every last hybrid in there, until he collided head on with Rebekah.

"Nik! You can't go in there. We need to make a plan. They'll tear you apart," she gasped.

"Rebekah they are my hybrids, they do as I say," he snarled impatiently.

"You don't understand, they're not sired anymore. Not a single one of them."

"Then we kill them all. I've faced worse than this before little sister. Now stand aside."

Rebekah reluctantly moved out of the way and watched in horror as Klaus pulled out his weapon of choice. She was awestruck to see it was the sword that could lead them to the cure. She hadn't seen it in hundreds of years. She turned to follow her brother knowing if he needed her help she wouldn't hesitate to get involved. Klaus ambled his way towards the door and slammed it open. The twelve hybrids, Hayley and Tyler gasped as the door flew off its hinges and fell silent in shock. That's when they pounced on him. She thought that was it for her brother then. That he was dead for sure. But one by one the hybrids fell in a pool of blood. She froze as the scene unfolded in front of her. She listened to the screams, the shouts and the pleading. "Nik! Do you need me?" she asked pleased that the two were able to work together on something.

"No I've got this!" he called as he discarded a body by throwing it across the room. "Just get her out of here will you?" he asked gesturing to the unresponsive Caroline. Rebekah nodded and knelt to unchain the girl. She winced in pain as she touched the metal that was coated in vervain and struggled to release them. "Caroline? Can you hear me? A little help would be nice," Rebekah whispered her voice laced with sarcasm. Klaus threw a glare in her direction which she took to mean hurry up. Rebekah noticing that Caroline was wearing a scarf suddenly came up with an idea. She unwound the scarf from Caroline's neck and was just preparing to put it over her hands and break the chains when she was launched upon by a snarling hybrid. She looked to her brother expecting him to break the fight up but saw that he was occupied fighting two others off at once. She tried with all her might to get the hybrid girl off of her but she wasn't backing down and she was furious. Rebekah clawed and slapped but it was no use. Finally she kicked out with her foot and struck the girl square in the chest with her heeled shoes. She landed on the floor a few metres away with a groan. She smiled to herself as Klaus looked over his face filled with pride. Somehow she had managed to impress her brother which wasn't an easy task. She returned to her work and after using the scarf to dull the pain from the vervain Rebekah finally had Caroline out of the chains. The younger vampire didn't wake but responded slightly with groans.

"Take her home Rebekah, you stay there too. Keep out of this. This is my fight," Klaus called.

"Alright. But if you're not back soon I'm coming back for you. I won't let you die Nik," Rebekah replied determinedly.

"Fine," he nodded knowing there was no use arguing.

He gestured to the door and watched as his sister left with the girl he was pretty sure he was falling in love with. The girl who was in this mess because of him.

**Follow me on Tumblr if you like: .com ;) **

**I've also started another story which takes place immediately after Klaus has killed Carol so I'll see how it goes and then may consider posting. Thanks again for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I'm trying to update as fast as I can for you! **

Rebekah took Caroline back to the house as fast as she could. Truthfully she couldn't care less what happened to Caroline but she cared for her brother and if Nik wanted her alive then she would do whatever it took. She slammed through the front door and was shocked to see Elijah.

"Elijah! What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that Bekah, what's going on? What did you do?" he frowned taken aback by the scene he had just witnessed unfold.

Rebekah sighed, offended that Elijah would think she was to blame for this. "I'll explain in a minute. Is there any blood in the house? She's weak."

Elijah sped to the kitchen and returned with a blood bag. Rebekah thanked him and moved it to Caroline's lips. She didn't wake but responded by moving her lips slightly which she took as a good sign.

"So what happened? Where is NiKlaus?"

"Tyler and Klaus's unsired hybrids tried to kill Caroline. Nik isn't happy at all. He's currently at the Lockwood house going on a killing rampage. He's got exactly six and a half minutes to get here before I go back and help him."

"I see. So this is what happens when I go away," Elijah replied disapprovingly.

"Oh don't use that tone. Everything was fine until tonight. Well almost. Where have you been anyway? Have you seen Kol?"

"Actually Kol's here as well; not sure where he disappeared to though."

They were interrupted as Caroline sat up sharply her eyes wide.

"What happened?" she gasped.

Rebekah sighed again annoyed that she would need to repeat the story a second time.

"You got kidnapped. I helped Nik find you. He got angry, started killing hybrids and told me to bring you here."

"What? You left him there? With all those hybrids not to mention Tyler and Hayley!"

"Relax Caroline. He's got three minutes and then I'm going back."

"We need to go now!" she cried attempting to stand from the sofa.

"Caroline he has it under control. If you go running in there now you'll screw his whole plan up," Rebekah said condescendingly making it clear who she thought was to blame for the whole situation.

"She's right Caroline. You're underestimating our brother if you don't think he can handle this alone," Elijah added.

Caroline nodded resigned to the fact that she would have to wait for Klaus to return. If he did return. As it turned out she didn't have to wait long. The door crashed open revealing Klaus. He was covered in blood. His face, his shirt, his hands. Red everywhere. Caroline stood up and stared at Klaus in shock.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"They're dead. They're all dead. Well aside for one. Tyler got away," he snarled angrily.

"But you're okay aren't you?"

"I think so. I got a little cut up but an original hybrid. How much damage could they really have done?" he smirked.

"NiKlaus has the problem been resolved?" Elijah asked.

"It's dealt with. Tyler shouldn't be a problem. Not now that he's alone. I must say I'm surprised to see you again brother."

"Well my business out of time didn't take too long. I thought it was time for some family bonding."

Klaus nodded and moved towards Caroline.

"Can I speak to you outside love?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Caroline followed Klaus onto the porch and sat down on the bench that had been placed there. He sat next to her and tried to smile reassuringly but she thought he just looked sad.

"Caroline, what happened tonight it shouldn't have."

"I know that. It's my fault. I'm so stupid I just never see these things coming. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Caroline don't you dare ever call yourself stupid again. I assure you it was not your fault. If I hadn't gone to Tyler to thwart his plan with my hybrids he would have never flown off the handle like that and kidnapped you."

"If it's anyone's fault it's Hayley's. She's a manipulate bitch," Caroline cried desperately.

"But ultimately I am to blame. And I'll always be to blame for anything that ever happens to you in the future. You'll never be safe with me," he told her looking at the ground sadly.

"You're wrong. I'll always be safe with you because no matter what does happen to me you'll be there to save me and protect me. That's what you're good at Nik."

He looked up surprised that she had called him Nik. He thought when this moment happened he'd be happier but now it just made him feel that much more distraught. Tonight had been a breakthrough with Caroline but he knew he had to let her go.

"Caroline we can't be together. We can't even be friends. Already people have seen how much I care for you. You'll always be used as a weapon against me."

"Please don't do this," she begged her eyes filling with tears. She backed away slightly and started walking down the steps knowing already that she couldn't do anything to change his mind.

"I'm sorry. You are my weakness love," he whispered despondently walking back into the house.

**I hate that ending, I can imagine Klaus looking so sad saying that to Caroline aww. Anyway please review.**

**Also in a few chapters I need to think of a way Caroline can prove to Klaus that she can look after herself. Feel free to leave suggestions! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your reviews and follows! I hope you had a great Christmas! **

Caroline went home that night distraught from the way Klaus had treated her. The worst thing was knowing that he didn't mean a word of what he said. He didn't want her to leave at all; he just believed he was to blame for what had happened to her. Damn originals and their pride. But she was Caroline Forbes and she was not going to take this easily. She was going to fight for what she wanted. She laughed a little to herself at the irony; a few weeks earlier and Klaus was the one who wanted her whilst she avoided him at all costs and now it was the other way around. First thing the next day she was knocking on his door. It was Elijah who answered the door.

"Elijah, is Klaus home?" she asked hopefully.

"Well he is here Caroline but he's told us he doesn't want to see you. Well you know what I mean. He does want to but he feels he can't."

"Right. Well could I come in anyway? Please?"

"I'm going to have to say no. You know what he's like. Bad temper. Goodbye Caroline," he replied sadly closing the door.

"Elijah! Please open the door!" Caroline called desperately.

Caroline was to push through the door as it was flung open but she was stopped by Rebekah.

"Please stop with the noise. I'm trying to concentrate in there."

"Rebekah listen to me. You understand about falling for someone and wanting to be with them. Can't you let me in?"

"Caroline I can't do that. But what I can do is invite you over tonight for an innocent dinner party. I'm inviting you as my friend. What do you say?" she asked grinning.

"I'll be there," Caroline laughed in response.

Later that night Caroline was let into the house by Elijah who greeted her in a friendly manner. Elijah was always so casual with her, he had never been rude.

"I'm sorry about earlier, the shouting and everything Elijah," she said feeling the need to apologise for her dramatized actions.

"Oh that's okay Caroline. I can relate," he smiled reassuringly.

Caroline took her seat at the dining table where she was soon joined by Rebekah and Elijah.

"Nik will be here soon. He doesn't know you're here though," Rebekah announced.

Caroline nodded nervously. How would he react to the fact that she was joining them for dinner?

A few moments later and in he walked. It took a minute for him to take in the scene before him. "What are you doing here, Caroline?" he sighed.

"Rebekah and I are getting to know each other. She invited me to dinner."

"Is that so? Alright then I'll join you. We'll see if you can keep up this pretence of being friends."

Klaus sat down in the empty seat next to Caroline and poured himself a glass of champagne. He was going to enjoy this.

"So Caroline, I was wondering do you remember the time Alaric had you trapped in the school and my dear sister decided to leave you at his mercy and not bother to alert anyone?" he smiled innocently.

"Actually I do. Bekah and I have talked it over. She told me how worried she was for the safety of her family and she just wanted to leave town. I can understand that to be honest."

"Of course you can love," he replied sarcastically.

"Rebekah how about the time I chose to save Caroline when you were trapped in that car and not you? And she didn't object."

"Actually Nik, I believe that was mostly your fault," Rebekah replied shooting him a glare.

Klaus sighed realising this might be more difficult than he had first imagined. But then he knew what he had to say.

"What's the name of that human boy you like Rebekah? The quarterback? Matt was it? Didn't he once date Caroline? I heard they had quite the relationship."

The two girls fell silent and he knew he'd found the weakness.

"That was a long time ago," Caroline said quietly.

"But surely you must still have strong feelings for Matt. They couldn't just go away."

"Matt and I are good friends. We've both moved on," she tried to reassure Rebekah.

Rebekah stood up and positioned herself behind her chair.

"I don't know why you'd even bring him up Nik, you know he doesn't like me and he never will!" she cried picking the chair up and launching it across the room where it crashed into the wall. She fled from the room trying to hold back the tears.

"You always go too far NiKlaus," Elijah said disapprovingly.

"Well I was right wasn't I? Their friendship obviously isn't that strong." He turned to Caroline and continued speaking. "I tried to tell you last night love. It's too dangerous for us to be together. Dangerous for you," he urged willing her to understand.

"I'll go talk to her," Caroline offered ignoring Klaus's last words and leaving the room with a longing look over her shoulder. Caroline found Rebekah in the living room.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I shouldn't let him get to me like that," she tried to laugh.

"Rebekah you know there's nothing going on with Matt and I now. And he's a nice guy he just needs to get to know you. I'll talk to him okay," she promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course but first I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"I need your help. I have to prove to Klaus that I can stand up for myself. If I can't do that he'll never take me seriously and he'll insist that we can never be together. Can you help me?"

"I'd love to," she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been a little busy with Christmas and New Year and revising for exams and everything! Anyway here it is now thanks for reading **

The next day Caroline was ready to do anything she could to show Klaus that she wasn't completely incapable and could look after herself. As soon as she woke up she called Rebekah who to her disappointment didn't answer. Caroline wandered about the house assuring herself that Rebekah would call back and must just be busy. Three hours later and there was still no response.

"Rebekah? I don't know where you are or what you're doing but you promised to help me! Look if Klaus has said something to you telling you not to help then I can understand that but he doesn't need to know. Please call me back as soon as you get this."

She left the message and after still receiving no response decided she would give it one more try and then she would have to make her own plan.

"Hello?" she asked as the phone was answered.

"Caroline, I have had it with all of your calls! Rebekah is unavailable right now! Please don't leave a message," Tyler replied snidely.

"Tyler! What have you done to her?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself. And come alone or they're all dead. You've got ten minutes Caroline. We're at the cellar," he explained hanging up the phone.

Caroline took a few moments to gather her thoughts. Tyler had mentioned that they would all be dead meaning he had more hostages than just Rebekah. Her immediate reaction was that she needed to call Klaus but then she realised that wouldn't be an option. First of all Tyler had said he would kill them all if she brought anyone else. Secondly this would just prove to him that she couldn't look after herself. She had no choice. She was going alone. She grabbed a wooden stake and an axe from the shed which just happened to be lying around. Almost as though she had planned it.

Five minutes later she was outside the cellar straining her ears, trying desperately to hear what was going on.

"Tyler let us go. What are you gaining from keeping us here? It's not like you've got anyone left to impress," a voice said trying to laugh.

She wasn't sure but she suspected it was Kol. There was no response. Was Tyler even in there? He had to be didn't he?

She heard a sigh. "You can come in Caroline, I know you're out there," Tyler said bored of waiting.

She walked slowly into the room and braced herself for an attack but it didn't come. Tyler was just sat there watching her. She scanned the room and spotted Kol and Rebekah. Rebekah was unconscious but Kol was awake. He was tied to another chair, a wooden stake stuck through his chest.

"Nice of you to join, Caroline," Kol smirked weakly. The stake couldn't kill him but it had to hurt a little. She looked to Tyler warily knowing that as soon as she attempted to help Kol he would strike.

"Go ahead help him Caroline," he smiled. She looked back towards Kol as he gave a subtle shake of his head.

"What are you waiting for Tyler? Why are you just sitting there?" she asked calmly. "I mean you can't be waiting for anyone to help you! You don't have anyone left anymore! You're alone," she goaded.

He lunged forward pinning her against the wall but in his haste to attack her he suddenly realised she didn't have a weapon and his hands were occupied in keeping her against the wall. Caroline raised the stake and shoved it hard into Tyler's chest. He fell backwards in shock and lay groaning on the floor while Caroline took the opportunity to remove the stake from Kol. She went to free him from the chair but he shouted "No! Caroline kill him now while you can!"

She nodded hesitantly and grabbed the axe which had clattered to the floor as she helped Kol, and moved towards Tyler who still lay on the floor. She knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes which were filled with hatred. "Caroline, if you do this you are no better than Klaus. In fact you're worse than him."

"Goodbye Tyler," she whispered as she swung the axe down onto his neck again and again and again.

"Caroline! Caroline! He's dead! Stop!" Kol shouted trying to break through to Caroline. She looked up dazed and took in her appearance. She was covered in Tyler's blood. She stood up and untied Kol who then freed Rebekah who was still unconscious. He picked her up and they slowly headed back home with Caroline following behind.

They walked through the town trying to avoid the stares of any passer's by. Luckily the day was growing darker and there weren't many people about to witness the three vampires. They finally made it to the Mikaelson home and began heading up the steps when the door was thrown open by Klaus.

"What happened? Where the hell have you been?" he shouted horrified by the sight of them.

"Caroline just saved us all. Tyler's dead," Kol announced wearily.

Klaus's expression transformed into one of wonder mixed with what looked to Caroline like pride.

"Why? Why would you save those two who you barely know?" he asked suspiciously.

"They're your family Nik. I did it for you. I did it all for you."

**I'm not sure if I'm going to carry on with this anymore. I don't really know where I would go from here and this kind of leaves it open for your own interpretation. I don't know, I'll think about it and may end up updating again after exams are over.**


End file.
